


Why You Don't Understand

by Smeileng



Category: EXO (Band), IU (Musician)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeileng/pseuds/Smeileng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenapa kau tidak mengerti jika aku mencintaimu begitu besar? Aku tidak peduli dengan kata dunia, karena duniaku adalah kau, Do Kyung Soo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, kepo dengan cara posting disini sehingga nyoba posting deh ;;_;;) #nak  
> eniwei, happy reading :)

Karena dirinya tidak peduli jika disebut aneh. Dirinya hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk mendegarkan komentar orang lain. Jadi kalau dia tertarik dengan pria kikuk, penampilan 'agak' cupu dan berkacamata itu menurutnya tidak aneh sama sekali.

 

Dan lagi, cinta itu tidak akan pernah memandang penampilan luar bukan? Bukankah yang terpenting dalam suatu hubungan adalah rasa nyaman dan saling percaya satu sama lain?

 

"Angela, kau yakin menyukaiku? Kau masih belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. Kau bisa memilih orang lain untuk bersamamu, Chen atau Suho misalnya,"

 

Dirinya hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan DO itu. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak paham kalau dirinya menyukainya apa adanya? Bahkan dirinya tidak peduli dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan tadi karena hatinya sudah terpaut pada pemuda kikuk ini.

 

"Tidak. Yang aku mau hanya kamu, Kyung Soo."

 

Dan setelah pekataanya itu, mereka hanya diam dan membiarkan suara pengunjung lainnya di cafe itu yang menguasai atmosfir disekitar mereka.

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| a Fan Fiction write by Cheen |**

**| Genre:** Romance / Drama **|**

 **|** I gaint no profit from this fiction and I'm writing just for my happines :D **|**

 **| Cast :** Angela Choi (OC), Do Kyung Soo (DO of EXO), Kim Jong Myun (Suho of EXO), Kim Jong Dae (Chen of EXO), Ayu (IU) **|**

**| | |**

 

Angela lelah harus menjelaskan berkali-kali pada DO kalau yang dirinya mau hanya dia. Oh ayolah, apa yang salah dengan menjalin hubungan dengannya? Dirinya bukan seorang pendosa yang tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta seseorang. Atau mungkin, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan DO sehingga tidak mau bersamanya?

 

"Kau kemana saja? Kau tahu aku tadi kena omel oleh Suho karena kau tidak hadir dalam rapat," omel Jong Dae atau orang-orang biasanya memanggilnya Chen. Angela mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah sebersalah mungkin dan berharap Chen berhenti mengomelinya.

 

" _Astaga_ , jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah mengomelimu meski kau memang harus mendapatkannya," gerutu Chen yang membuat Angela tertawa. Membuat orang lain merasa bersalah bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dirinya lakukan. Apalagi membuat orang lain jatuh pada pesonanya juga bukan perkara yang sulit, bahkan kadang tanpa dirinya sadari telah melakukannya.

 

Tapi kenapa DO tidak sama seperti yang lain? Seakan dirinya sendiri yang berjuang untuk bersama pemuda yang bahkan lebih mencintai buku-buku ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

 

"—Bumi kepada Angela. Kau tidak mendengarkanku berbicara!" _Oh man_ — sepertinya Angela akan diomeli oleh kembaran Soho ini (meski sampai sekarang Angela masih bertanya-tanya dimana letak kemiripan mereka berdua).

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| | |**

 

DO sebenarnya tidak mau seperti ini. Tapi dirinya sadar dimana posisinya sekarang, apalagi disekeliling gadis itu ada duo kembar yang menjadi sahabat dirinya sejak dahulu. Dan DO tidak mau gadis itu menjadi korban kesekian akibat sifat dirinya. Meskipun dirinya tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya sangat bahagia saat namanya diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Kyung Soo tidak terdengar buruk diucapkan oleh gadis itu atau mungkin karena efek dirinya jarang mendengar namanya sendiri diucapkan oleh orang lain? Entahlah—

 

"Maaf, dimana letak buku-buku sastra Prancis?" Panggilan salah seorang pengunjung perpustakaan itu menghentikan dirinya untuk terus memikirkan tindakannya terhadap hubungannya bersama Angela. Pekerjaannya sebagai _librarian_ tidak boleh terganggu hanya karena masalah pribadinya.

 

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berkata "Ikuti aku,"

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| | |**

 

Angela mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Telinganya tidak salah kan? Atau Suho tidak salah ucap kan?

 

"Hey, jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa jadi _EO_ pernikahanku dengan Ayu?" Perkataan Suho itu menyentak Angela kepada kenyataan. Dan dia menatap tajam kepada Suho tanpa mempedulikan di sampingnya adan Ayu yang menatapnya dengan sedikit takut.

 

"Kau gila? Kau pikir pekerjaanku sebagai kepala desainer belum cukup membuatku sibuk? Bisa makan tiga kali sehari tepat waktu ditengah kegilaan pekerjaan ini saja sudah bersyukur dan kau sekarang menyuruhku jadi _EO_?" Oke, kesampingkan berita bahagia yang dibawa oleh Suho tadi. Menyuruhnya menjadi _EO_ pernikahannya? Tolong biarkan dirinya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sekarang juga.

 

"Aku tahu Jung Myun _oppa_ kadang-kadang seperti diktaktor," suara lembut Ayu berusaha menenangkan Angela dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan calon suaminya itu. "Tapi kami berharap kalau kau bisa merencanakan semuanya untuk hari bahagia kami. Aku tahu kau sibuk, makanya bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?"

 

"Kesepakatan apa?" Kali ini Angela tertarik mendengarkan. Siapa tahu dirinya bisa diberikan cuti selama dua minggu sehingga dirinya bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan DO?

 

"Setelah selesai menjadi _EO_ kami, kau boleh meminta apapun dari kami. Bagaimana?" Ayu tersenyum dan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan protes yang dilayangkan oleh Suho. Angela pasti berbohong kalau tidak tertarik dengan penawaran ini, tapi memangnya bisa?

 

"Termasuk meminta cuti selama dua minggu dan gajiku tidak dipotong?"

 

"Itu tidak masalah."

 

Suho protes lagi dan kali ini suaranya dengan sengaja dinyaringkan agar kedua mahluk hawa itu mendengarkannya. "Hey, aku tidak bilang setuju!"

 

"Oke, kalau begitu kita _deal_?" Mengabaikan suara Suho itu dan Angela mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ayu yang segera disambut oleh gadis itu. " _Deal_."

 

" _Astaga_ , kalian benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku. Dan bagaimana _SOHO Summer Fashion Week_ tanpa Angela?!" Gerutu suho yang membuat Angela tertawa.

 

" _Well, its not my business. What I know is I'm your EO now. And congrats for your wedding gays,_ "

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| | |**

 

DO merasa ada yang salah. Tidak, memang ada yang salah dan dirinya tahu apa itu. Dimana Angela? Kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah tampak lagi semenjak terakhir kali mereka berbicara di cafe? Yah, meski dirinya harus akui jika waktu itu dirinya hendak memutuskan gadis itu sebelum semuanya jauh lebih rumit.  Mungkin Angela sudah bosan padanya dan akhirnya memilih Suho atau Chen?

 

Bukankah dirinya harusnya senang karena tujuan utamanya tercapai. Gadis sebaik itu jangan sampai terjebak dengan dirinya dan sebaiknya menjauh sebelum dirinya tahu seperti apa sifat aslinya. Dirinya hanya tidak mau gadis itu terluka karena mengetahui rahasianya. Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya? Kehampaan yang menyesakkan memerangkap dirinya dan ini jauh lebih sakit dari terakhir kalinya dirinya kehilangan pacarnya.

 

"Jangan bilang aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu," lirih DO dan menghela nafas sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| | |**

 

"Apa ini?" DO menatap undangan yang diberikan oleh Chen keesokan harinya. Sahabatnya itu tadi pagi meneleponnya untuk bertemu di cafe favorit mereka dulu dan DO tidak punya alasan sama sekali untuk menolak ajakan Chen karena hari ini adalah hari libur kerjanya.

 

"Kurasa orang jenius sepertimu bisa menebak itu apa," ejekan Chen itu membuat DO tersenyum, satu hal yang jarang dilakukannya.  "Dan seharusnya bukan aku yang menyerahkannya, tapi Angela."

 

_Deg! Apa jangan-jangan—_

 

"— sayangnya dia sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Dan gara-gara itu, aku tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengannya. Harusnya aku memarahi Suho karena mengambil patner bekerjaku—" DO tidak terlalu mendengarkan ocehan Chen selanjutnya karena pikirannya sudah berkelana kemana-mana.

 

Bukankah ini yang dirinya mau? Sekarang dirinya sudah mendapatkannya, lalu kenapa dirinya sekarang yang malah tidak rela?

 

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahannya hari sabtu depan atau kau akan dihajar olehku dan Suho habis-habisan!" Itulah yang Chen katakan sebelum pergi meninggalkan DO yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Mengambil undangan pernikahan berwarna peach itu sebelum dirinya berjalan keluar dari cafe dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Bahkan dirinya tidak paham kenapa dirinya melakukan hal itu. Bukankah harusnya dirinya senang jika Angela akhirnya menikah dengan Suho karena dirinya tahu Suho sudah sejak lama menyukai gadis itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sesak?

 

Dan sebelum DO menemukan jawaban, tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari matanya.

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| | |**

 

"Suho! Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk diet bukan?! Lihat sekarang, pakaian pengantinmu kekecilan dan aku harus membuat ulang lagi," omelan Angela saat _fitting_ pakaian pengantin membuat Suho harus menutup sebelah telinganya sementara IU hanya tertawa kecil. Melihat Suho tidak berkutik melawan Angela itu bukankah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri?

 

Namun tatapan Angela yang berpindah kepada dirinya membuat IU was-was. Apalagi gadis itu sepertinya hendak memarahinya. Dan benar saja, tidak lama Angela bersuara "Ayu, sebaiknya kau menaikkan berat badanmu 3 kilo lagi. Kau tidak mau saat malam pengantin nanti Suho kau suruh melepaskan ratusan jarum pentul yang berada di gaunmu bukan?"

 

Suho dan IU langsung bersemu merah dan saling menatap malu-malu. Apalagi Angela mengatakan hal itu secara blak-blakan, padahal memang kenyataannya. Sementara orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tempat _fitting_ pakaian juga bereaksi kurang lebih sama dengan Suho dan IU, tapi mungkin karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di malam pertama pasangan ini.

 

Bunyi _smartphone_ miliknya membuat Angela menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Senyumannya langsung terpatri di wajahnya dan dengan semangat segera diangkat telepon itu.

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| | |**

 

"Halo Kyung Soo. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku lama tidak menghubungimu, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Kau sudah makan atau belum?" Bahkan sebelum DO mengatakan halo, gadis itu sudah menyambutnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang semakin membuat pemuda itu sesak dan susah bernafas.

 

_Tentu saja kau sibuk. Kau kan tengah mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dengan Suho._

 

" _Kabarku baik dan aku sudah makan._ " Baru kali ini Do berusaha untuk suaranya tidak terdengar memprihatinkan. Dan semoga saja gadis itu tidak sadar.

 

Dan tampaknya berhasil, karena gadis itu tetap berkata dengan nada ceria. "Oh begitu. Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

 

"Hari ini aku libur,"

 

"Oh begitu,"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

" _Kau sedang—_ "

 

"Suho! Sudah kukatakan kau untuk diet sampai hari pernikahan dan itu berarti kau tidak boleh mengemil sampai minggu depan!" Teriakan Angela itu membuat DO terdiam dan menyadari satu hal. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah kembali kedalam kehidupannya lagi.

 

_—apa?_

 

"Ah, maaf tadi aku mengabaikanmu. Tadi kau berkata apa?"

 

" _Tidak apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting,_ "

 

"Oh begitu. Oiya—" ucapan Angela tidak selesai karena DO menyela, " _Sepertinya kau sibuk, aku tutup duluan._ "

 

"Do Kyung Soo, kita kepernikahan Suho minggu depan— eh? Halo? Halo!?" Angela mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan DO yang menutup telepon duluan padahal dirinya mau mengajak pemuda itu ke pernikahan Suho dan IU sekaligus memberitahukan jika setelah itu dirinya bisa pergi kemanapun bersama-sama selama dua minggu karena dirinya sudah dapat izin cuti.

 

Dan setelah puas menggerutu tentang sifat kaku DO, Angela kembali mengurus pasangan pengantin yang tengah berbahagia itu. Ternyata menjadi _EO_ yang dimaksud Suho dan IU adalah mengatur pernikahan mereka sekaligus merancang pakaian pernikahan mereka. Kalau tahu seperti itu, harusnya dirinya meminta dibayar tenaganya dan juga mendapatkan liburan satu minggu lagi.

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand |**

**| | |**

 

DO meruntuki hari ini dan berharap tidak ada yang namanya hari Sabtu dalam kalender. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Suho dan Angela dan dirinya tidak yakin sanggup untuk melihat mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati. Tatapannya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang bertaburan bintang-bintang yang menyala dalam gelap. Dirinya ingat yang menempelkan ke langit-langit kamarnya adalalah Angela dan karena itu juga gadis itu hampir saja masuk rumah sakit jika dirinya tidak datang dan menangkap gadis itu tepat waktu. Mengingat itu, dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 

_Ting tong Ting tong_

 

Do meruntuk sebal. Siapa juga pagi-pagi yang mengganggunya? Ini baru jam tujuh pagi dan dirinya belum ada tidur sejak dua hari yang lalu! Dan jika ini bukan hal yang penting, jangan salahkan dirinya menghajar orang yang berani menganggunya.

 

DO menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara orang itu menerobos masuk ke apartemennya sembari mengomelinya dan tangannya memegang tiga atau empat helai pakaian jas lengkap.

 

“Kau ini, sudah jam tujuh dan belum bersiap-siap juga? Untung saja aku kemari atau kau bisa menjadi bahan ejekan si kembar itu dan—” omelan itu masih terus berlanjut sementara DO tidak terlalu mempedulikannya karena melihat pakaian yang tengah dikenakan oleh Angela. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna merah dengan motif yang tidak bisa dirinya jelaskan karena dirinya buta tentang fashion. Tapi menurutnya, penampilan gadis itu mirip dengan _dress_ yang digunakan Alice di film Alice in Wonderland.

 

Dirinya ingin segera memeluk gadis itu, namun dirinya sadar dalam beberapa jam lagi orang yang ada di depannya akan menikah. Tanpa sadar, dirnya berkata “kenapa kau kemari?”

 

“Haa? Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku kemari karena kita berangkat ke pesta pernikahan Suho bersama-sama. Waktu itu kau menutup teleponmu sehingga aku tidak sempat memberitahumu dan aku sangat sibuk setelah kau telepon itu sampai aku lupa meneleponmu lagi,” perkataan Angela yang panjang dan hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas itu membuat DO geleng-geleng kepala. Kadang dirinya bertanya kenapa gadis itu sangat kuat berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

 

Tunggu— kenapa dirinya malah membiarkan gadis itu berada disini dan bukannya di tempat Suho? Dirinya tidak mau dicap sebagai perebut pengantin orang lain. Oke, dirinya harus segera mengusir Angela dari tempatnya.

 

“Sebaiknya kau pergi. Suho pasti menunggumu,”

 

“Tidak mau. Lagipula Suho dan Ayu sudah ada yang mengurusinya. Tiga minggu menjadi EO sekaligus desainer pakaian pernikahan itu benar-benar melelahkan kau tahu. Untung saja setelah ini aku mendapatkan cuti selama dua minggu,”

 

_Apa? Suho dan Ayu? Bukankah harusnya Suho dan Angela?_

 

“Kyung Soo! Kau tidak mendengarkanku bukan?! Kau masih marah padaku karena aku tidak meneleponmu selama hampir sebulan?” perkataan Angela itu membuat DO tersentak. Apa maksud semua ini? Apa Angela mempermainkannya?

 

“Apa maksudmu Suho dan Ayu? Bukankah kau yang akan menikah dengan Suho?” akhirnya DO mengeluarkan suaranya juga setelah keheningan tercipta diantara mereka selama hampir lima menit.

 

“Pernikahan itu— tunggu, apa? Aku dan Suho? Siapa yang bilang itu? Jangan bilang Chen yang melakukannya? Ck, lihat saja nanti dia akan—“ perkataan Angela tidak selesai lantaran DO sudah memeluknya dan tentu saja membuat Angela kebingungan meskipun di dalam hatinya dirinya senang karena akhirnya DO bergerak lebih dahulu. Biasanya dirinya duluan yang harus memancing DO untuk memeluknya.

 

“Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu,” bisik DO berulang-ulang yang membuat Angela semakin kebingungan namun pada akhirnya berusaha menikmati semua itu. Mungkin gelar kikuk harus segera dirinya singkirkan dari DO?

 

Setelah pelukan itu dilepaskan, Angela menatap DO sembari tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh DO yang membuat gadis itu takjub dan sesaat lupa dengan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

 

“Err— itu. Kita segera bersiap-siap datang ke pesta pernikahan Suho,“ akhirnya Angela bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya tanpa terbata-bata dan masuk ke kamar DO untuk meletakkan jas yang dirinya bawa.

 

Angela tidak melihat jika DO tengah menatapnya dengan seringai licik. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan Kyung Soo si kikuk yang selama ini dirinya kenal dan menyambut Kyung Soo si tukang monopoli.

 

 _Klik._ Pintu kamarnya tertutup dan hanya tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 

**| | |**

**| Why You Don't Understand Ends |**

**| | |**

 

Food Note:

_EO : Event Organizer_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:  
> Huhu.. ini apa? Ini apa? Kenapa judulnya gak nyambung sama isi ceritanya? #histeris
> 
> Dan ini fanfic pertama menggunakan member EXO sekaligus fanfic pembuka untuk #365StoriesProject. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Kritik dan saran ditunggu :D
> 
> P.S: Ini repost dari blog sendiri :3


End file.
